ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6059 (10th January 2020)
Plot Karen tells Billy to forget about investigating Phil on the whereabouts of Keanu. She’s just happy that he has chosen to take her side. The girls are getting ready for the pageant competition, but Honey worries that Janet isn’t going to be properly prepared. Mitch reckons now that Karen’s love life is back on the high and Honey is a free agent, he’s in with a chance. He awkwardly arranges a date with her at Walford East. The date is a disastrous disaster. Mitch places a portion of chips on top of Honey’s salad without her consent. Voices his concerns to Bailey about Honey’s behaviour without him knowing that she is overhearing the whole thing. Which all in all leads to Honey making a stern exit from Mick's supposed trier date. Vinny offers his services to Keegan’s advancing sandwich business. He tells both he and Iqra that he may be able to sort them out with a moped, to make travelling somewhat less of a chore for them. Chantelle impulsively tells Keegan that Vinny is only in it for himself. From growing rage of Chantelle's strange outburst the previous day, an upset Keegan lashes out on her. Tiffany and Bernadette point out to her that Vinny has been his only boy friend since Shakil. Whitney reluctantly arrives for her meeting with Leo at E20. Both Martin and Sonia follow her, with the best intensions for her safety. However, she assures them that the situation is in hand. A conquered Leo accepts defeat when Whitney explains that she could never love him. Rattled from Mitch's opinions, Honey binge eats the junk food in the house. The pageant competition gets underway. However, Janet’s performance is delayed when she’s overlooking her mother making herself vomit in the community centre toilets. Billy’s alarmed by the discovery, and after Janet wins the competition, expresses his concerns. Mitch decides to take up a new business venture making Gin. Mick and Gray are disgusted by his cheaply produced first sample. But, Mitch is determined to make a success of it. Cast Regular cast *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Leo King - Tom Wells *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Head Judge - Joe Sutherland Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *18 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *E20 - Club *Walford East - Restaurant *Walford Community Centre - Community hall and toilets *George Street *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and dining room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Billy makes an alarming discovery and Whitney opts for a risky decision. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,396,964 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes